dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Stealing
} |name= Stealing |type= Skill |icon= Skl ico stealing.png |description= The character is quick enough to pilfer small items from others, whether friendly or hostile, so long as they are not too alert. |effect type= Activated |range= Personal |activation= 0 |cooldown= 10s }} Information This skill gives a character the ability to pickpocket NPCs (including some very profitable targets). Use caution; there might be consequences to failed stealing attempts, especially in Denerim and Lothering. For example, stealing widely in Denerim playing on normal or hard level can lead to assaults by 10-20 guards (swords & bows) at random moments as you try to move round the city. Furthermore certain NPCs may refuse to interact with the player, preventing the initiation of side quests. If the player chooses the Dwarf Commoner Origin, he/she will automatically start with one rank in this skill. Stealing can be improved by increasing the skill itself, raising the character's Cunning, and making an attempt while Stealthed. (See for details.) Prior to game version 1.04, it was possible to assign Stealing as an action through certain Combat Tactics configurations, yielding results if the character in question had all 4 tiers of the skill. This functionality was removed (without documentation) in the 1.04 patch. Tiers | * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 0 * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 10 Cunning | The character is quick enough to pilfer small items from others, whether friendly or hostile, so long as they are not too alert. |-valign="top" | Improved Stealing | * Upgrade * Requires: 12 Cunning | The character has become a subtler thief, making attempts at stealing more likely to succeed. |-valign="top" | Expert Stealing | * Upgrade * Requires: 14 Cunning | The character is so quick-fingered that victims almost never notice the theft until it's too late. |-valign="top" | Master Stealing | * Upgrade * Requires: 16 Cunning | The character is a world-class thief, able to distract and mislead the poor mark, even during combat. |} Notable Thefts For Full List Stealing: Profitable Targets. *Crime Wave — Quest line that requires a minimum of one point in stealing. *Hardy's Belt from Quartermaster in Ostagar. *Headband from Sanga, madam of The Pearl in Denerim. *Imperium Crossbow from the Merchant in Lothering. *Summoning Sciences — Quest for Codex entry: The Notes of Arl Foreshadow. *Thorn of the Dead Gods from Lord Dace in either Aeducan Thaig or Diamond Quarter. *Tiara from Habren in Denerim Market District. Notes * There are confirmed consequences to failed attempts: ** A soldier at Ostagar will complain to Duncan about the Warden, who will in turn rebuke you the next time you talk to him. ** The Dalish in the Brecilian Forest could stop trading (and speaking) with the party. ** Failed stealing attempts in the Dalish Camp will result in the Warden being attacked by a party of Dalish hunters, led by Melora. This occurs during a random encounter in the Wooded Hills between Denerim and the Brecilian Forest. ** Several large parties of guards will accost the Warden in random encounters traveling around Denerim if failed theft happens in the Denerim Market District (up to three times). ** Knights from Redcliffe Castle also might become hostile. ** Some players also report evidence that the town of Lothering becomes inhospitable after too many successful thefts. ** Guards in Orzammar also might become hostile. ** Gregoir will scold the Warden if he witnesses a theft attempt prior to clearing the Circle. (May also happen after--confirmation needed.) * Stealing always breaks Stealth unless (a) the attempt is successful, (b) there is nothing left to be stolen, or © the thief passes a stealth check. * The relevant file is skill_stealing.nss (which can be read/adjusted using the Toolset). * Most characters can be robbed only once, but sometimes you can rob the same character multiple times; if they move into a new area or something has happened in the plot. Example: Murdock can be robbed in the town square before the The Attack at Nightfall and afterwards when he's in the Chantry. Category:Skills